The Clan's Savior
by tealana
Summary: One clan, divided by a dark secret; hovered over with guilt and suspicion. Two women brought in possibly by fate or were they? Could it be coincidence; as one is to destroy and the other to become the clans savior. Who will triumph? And who will fall? there will be supernatural/angst/tradgey/romance and horror in this fiction.
1. prologue

"_We all yearn for something  
We all desire for something  
We all wish for something  
We all hope for a better tomorrow  
What keeps you going even though, all may seen lost?"  
written by Tammy Ryan (24.9.2014)_

**~Prologue-The death of master Splinter~**

Sitting comfortably before the altar, specialised for praying and meditation. The flame flickered and brightened in the quiet space with the scent of jasmine was burned, an offering to assist in the meditation and soothe the mind. The aging grey rat that had once been a pet of the late hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, but had become a student whilst mimicking the art of ninjitsu and shadow art of bushido. Honouring the memory of his beloved master and his wife that was taken from him, too soon and had lived short. Not only had regained the family honor for them whence had accomplished his vengeance. Whence had finally defeated his arch nemesis; Oroku Saki aka the shredder. A notorious crimelord of organisation, known as the Foot. It has become quiet and peaceful since the death of the shredder but unaware of the heir of the foot clan had taken over, during this time which seeks vengeance for her fathers demise. Karai Saki had been too busy to seek vengeance as she dreaded to rebuild the organisation and make it better than before. Meanwhile, what is to be discovered was not what splinter never assume to occur as the veil slowly diminished and presented his future self; laying on the floor surrounded by his four students and sons, wailing in disbelief and heartbreak. As he looked to his left, a dark cloaked figure stood by, watching in silence but evilly smug followed by an evil sinister cackle before disappearing. As the vision ended, splinter opened his eyes; panted heavily and deeply frantic. Holding his chest, his heartbeat; rumbled faster than normal rate. Deeply breathed in then exhaled to calm his frantic which soon had decreased and returned normal, but his intuition had sensed otherwise.

Ears twitched when the sounds of his door was opened to the private chambers of where he slept. A soft feminine voice spoke, as an smile followed but had; hidden the true face that smirked within. A auburn red head young female stood waiting; whilst steadily handled a breakfast tray that carried a hot brewed tea and two cups but contained something that no senses could detect. Turns slightly and looked over his shoulder, towards to the door where the young woman stood, patiently waiting.

"Enter angel." Splinter gently requested, inviting. Angel walked in the room and closed the door behind her, before coming to a small table and knelt down as she placed the tray down then poured the tea. "I have brought some hot brewed lotus tea, and wish to ask of your forgiveness and permission." She replied softly, smiling gently.

"Forgiveness? What is there to forgive as you know that both, yourself and my son; Raphael are too young to be fooling around. As for permission, I have declined and I suggest you to leave the premises immediately. Thankyou for the tea but it will not change my decision, angel." Splinter replied, speaking in a stern but gentle tone. The auburn redhead sighed and replied as she handed the cup over toward the old rat. "I will leave soon after I have washed these cups, and said my goodbyes to Raphael."

"I can give him the message soon as he has returned from patrol." Splinter assured. Nods agreeably and answered with gratitude. "Thankyou."

Taking the cup and gradually sipped the tea whilst taking in the aroma. Angel drank hers also whilst she watched splinter drink his but remained subtle and silent.

~few minutes later~

Angel closed her eyes as she stood, taking the cups and pot away before leaving the room. Watching her closely and sighed, just whence the door closed behind the young woman. Splinter suddenly felt a unusual clenched feeling within his chest, quickly grasped as his breathing begun to slow as his heartrate frantically arose. Pupils dilated, his breathing became heavily and gaspily then nothing; just a thud had met the table.

Angel looked in the room, deviously smugged. Walked to his side and lowly chuckled then whispered softly in splinters ear. "Now, there is nothing to stop me from having what I desire. Hahahaha."

Angel had enough time to prepare for the scene of splinters death to be unexpected and natural. Plotting a believable story to cover her tracks, so she may continue with her scheme. Smirking so smugly as had left splinters body as it had laid on the table then walked out; immediately worked on ridding of any other viable evidence that could be linked and prove otherwise of her deceit.

Angel's only desire is to not only have revenge upon thee which has not only committed a act as he thought was best to protect his sons. Unaware he had done away an innocent child; an unborn child if Raphael that never knew of its existence. Only angel knew and hasn't had the chance to inform Raphael as she too had met a gruesome demise.

But had returned and have revenge on master splinter and continue with her plot that will become nothing more a endless living nightmare which none can not escape, both sleep and awakening.

To be continued in chapter one

Hmm, this was the most difficult starter I have ever written as it is based on a roleplay/fiction which I hope I have written it to meet the real plot of this story. I am unsure how long this will go on for; but I wonder if it will be a good fiction for readers and fans. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated but criticism wont be tolerate as goes for flames. Thankyou for you reading and do hope you will join me in the next chapter as the chapter will introduce a woman that never expected that may become a savior or possibly destroyer. Only the story will tell as have to wait** and see. **

**Tootles **** read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**~The sun shines  
the wind dances  
nature itself, sings  
what more can I ask for?  
as I am in peace~ (written by tammy ryan; 28.9.2014)**_

_**~Chapter one-Destiny awaits~**_

~Ten years later; in the mountains of Telion~

The young beautiful crimson red haired maiden had awoken for her usual, dawn workout. Feeling the nudge of a large hard head, which had met her palm followed by a soft but loud and tender purr. Gently gazed down to her large pet, petting his head as he closed his eyes and continued to purr. The panther remained where he had laid, then bathe himself as his mistress dressed in loose clothing. Gently commanding the large feline to follow as she walked to the door, stepping outside and inhaled deeply then exhaled; pleased.

"Come, nightwing." She said softly, beginning the training as the large black panther followed.

Living in a remote outpost away from any known beings, whom can not disturb the young woman and her pet, did have it advantages and privileges but unknowning their lives may change in ways they never expected or intended.

~few hours later~

The nature had become quiet and calm, sitting underneath a old tree. The young woman had practiced her meditation as she levitated while her panther, laid close by asleep. Holding her palms up and open, channelling her powers to the fullest and test the limits of her gifts as well, to discover what other abilities that may possess.

Nightwing's ears had twitched, then opened his eyes as he stood up defensively. Lowly growled to what may lurk within the bushes across from them as the leaves ruffle; then a cloak figure walked out towards them. Nightwing instantly calmed and resumed laying position but remained vigilant as he watched then recognised the visitor soon as he spoke. "Easy, nightwing. It is I, dear friend." Said the visitor assured, petting the panther's head gently then glanced to the young woman meditating.

Proudly smiled, and waited. But didn't wait for long soon the young woman had greeted her visitor. "Welcome, master. This is a pleasant surprise, as it has been such a long time." she finally stated, smiling as she opened her eyes and welcomely glanced. "It sure has, dear student. So how do you feel, misakia?"

"I am well, but—" misakia replied then paused. "But? What troubles you?" he asked, curious and concerned. "I have been haunted by dreams and cries of children." Misakia explained. "Children?" he replied, raising a warily concerned brow. Misakia nodded, warily worried.

The cloaked figure, unveiled his head and sighed softly then gently petted her hand. "It would seem your destiny awaits you, misakia Connell. Sooner then expected." Elos informed her, with fear in his voice. "What do you mean by, my destiny awaits me; elos?" misakia asked, curious.

"It is said, only those whom dream about children, and hear them are destined to become a mother." Elos replied, tenderly and continued. "Are these dreams happy and good? Or terrifying?"

Misakia looked away and down with a soft scarce tone in her voice. "Terrifying." Elos glanced gently, sighing with fear. "You should go to those, whom cry to you. As you are the only one that may heed their cry and call. Do you know where exactly, must begin to look?"

Nodding then replied. "Yes."

"Then you must go immediately, always remember. Never estimate the enemy." Elos confirmingly informed his student. Misakia bowed and replied. "You have taught me well, master. I assure you, I will never forget."

Elos smiled proudly, stood up and replaced his hood before walking away then disappeared, leaving nothing more then golden stardust in his trail. Misakia glanced her feline, stood up and returned back to the house; prepared for her journey that awaits her. Soon she had packed her bag with essentials most importance to her purpose on the journey, she will venture.

Nightwing purred loudly but softly, as he nudged his head gently against misakia's side. "Of course, you will be coming with me; dear friend. As I couldn't go on this journey without you. It is time." She assured her panther, reciting the magical portal to open. Whilst waiting to walk through, the portal door revealed where she will be travelling to. Inhaling deeply before exhaling calmly, then stepped through the door; nightwing followed as it closed behind them.

Misakia held her hand over panther to change his appearance so there would be no unwanted, panick of the people as the realm, they have ventured to; is not what she intended it to be. Standing in the shadows of the alley way and peeked out to see exactly where they were.

Her heart fasten, panicklike but steadily. Quickly hid as a couple walked by followed as a vehicle drove in the other direction. Confused to as how come she and her pet had travelled to realm that seems so, strange. Whispery spoke to nightwing, continued to glare out to the busy street of vehicles driving by. "What a strange place this is, nightwing."

Nightwing softly growled as his way of communicating as he would mew gently, agreeably. Stepping back in the alley way, away from the open street then turned around to disappear until they prepare for the next step as this journey isn't going to be easy one.

To be continued in chapter two

I did say it was going to be a difficult fiction to write as, to remember how to begin misakia's origin and the reason why she is destined to follow what calls her for salvation. Sigh, I better not spoil the next chapter before writing it as that would be ruining the storyline. :3 hehehe anyway, happy reading. Tootles


	3. Chapter 2

_~Why does it mean to fear?  
why do they call it fear?  
why must it so dark?  
why it had to be this way?  
Why did it, had to happen to me?  
To my brothers?  
when will it all end?~_ (written by tammy ryan; 28.9.2014)

_**~Chapter two-broken bonds~**_

Since master splinters death, the four brothers had gone their different directions. Following a different path but each faced a dark journey and continuously looked over their shoulders of the dark secret, forever creeping upon them. Their father's death had deeply, scared them in ways unimagined. Each one, progressed in their own way as their bond was no more and couldn't be around one and another without facing a face off, bicker or physical assault.

They all carried a secret, which had kept to themselves and wished never to speak of as they try to rebuild their lives, piece by piece. Never expecting to learn that sooner or later, they will be brought back together by one that may heal their family while another had caused them pain over time. Suspicions of whom, what and how their father demise was plotted and covered up.

Accusing eachother of the old rat's death, as each one denied the outcome. If only they knew the truth before it was too late.

~meanwhile, Donatello's laboratory~

The purple clad terrapin, had managed to create a professor career for himself that was organised only for those, non-human. Aka mutants. Before leaving the laboratory and going to the kitchen, making himself something to eat for breakfast when he was approached by a light green skinned female that stood beside him; holding a bag. "I am leaving, Donatello and I am taking skins."

Turned to face her, whilst sat in his chair. Looking up to her and replied. "Where would you be going to, Rain? As this is the safest place for Skins; you know that."

"Heh, in this filthy hell hole? Skins is forever getting sick in this place." Rain snapped. "What is that, you expect me to do, rain? If you hadn't notice, we cant live like the humans can up on the surface." Donatello hissed back, trying to educate his feisty ex-mate. "Don't you think that I know that, Donatello?" rain roared, deeply grinded her teeth. "I don't think you even remotely look at the bigger picture when it comes to our daughter's safety and well being." He informed, concerned for his offspring's wellbeing. Rain growled with frustration and rose her hand to slap his cheek; Donatello had fastly grasped her wrist, stopping her as he too growled. "Don't even think it, rain."

"Let me go, Donatello." Rain hissed, taking her wrist out of his grip as she broke free then walked out; taking young skins with her. Donatello leaned over his knees, holding his head within both palms and harshly sighed with a heavy exalt. His phone vibrated and lit up, the caller ID presented as Kar jones-sai. Answering the call, and agreed to meet up with the terrapin/werewolf hybrid before going to work.

Rain left the lair with their daughter, taking all she could carry then strapped skins in the back before driving out. Not long afterwards, Donatello had went to meet up with his nephew, Kar. Waiting at the house, not far from the lair as it was only temporarily until the young terrapin/wolf hybrid could manage his way of survival.

Kar had to manage of surviving on his own, due to his father; Crimson had been abusing him and his mate. Donatello had noticed the bruises soon he met with his nephew. "What happened, Kar?"

"Nothing, uncle Donnie." Kar answered, rubbing his forearm. "He came back drunk again didn't he?" Donatello asked then signed when Kar remained silent. "Come on, kiddo. I gotta to work, so want to come along?" Donatello offered, with a smile. Kar glance brightened with glee and nodded, following instantly.

…

To be continued in chapter three

Read and review, tootles


	4. Chapter 3

_**~I'll be the thorns on every rose  
you've been sent by hope (you'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
from the dream of a dream of love (just like before)~  
Vampire heart-HIM**_

_******  
**_CHAPTER THREE-Alley way murders

Sitting alone in the dark corner of the bar, where she waited for company. Twirling her fingertip along the rim of the glass, untouched rum on the rocks. Her eyes, shined in the shadowy veil. Searching each person in the bar, whom would be the easiest prey for her nightly feed before resuming her search on one that had suddenly vanished from sight. Licking her lips, as one vampiric sharp tooth had pierced her lip as she purred whilst thinking about thee, desiring to see again. "Soon, my love. Soon, we will be reunited and shall be family again."

"May I get you another drink, miss?" the waitress offered, smiling. "No, that would be not necessary." She bemused softly. "Alright, ill take the glass."

Watching the young brunette waitress walk away as she took the glass and handed to the bartender over the counter then left the bar. Leaving her tab then disappeared before remotely been noticed to had moved by other customers which were too caught up in their own, pleasures and desires.

****  
Moments later, the young brunette waitress finally clocked off from her evening shift and prepared to leave the bar. "Good night, Kenny." Michele farwelled, smiling tiredly. "Be careful, missy. Wouldn't it be better if called for a cab?" Kenny suggested, showing his concern. "Nah, it'll be ok. My boyfriend should be here soon." Michele replied, waved once again then left the bar. Kenny watched her leave with concerning sigh as he stated to himself. 'I do hope she will be alright. And that boyfriend of hers better turn up on time otherwise, god forgive me as ill plummel my foot in his hyde.'

Just as whence Michele took out her cigarette packet and searched through her bag for a lighter, she was startled by a crash behind her. Turned around fast, with fast pacing heart beat and pants as a black cat had mewed and ran once had leapt down from the trash can that tilted whilst the lid had rolled across the pavement. "Damnit, don't scare me like that kitty." Rolled her eyes and prepared to light her cigarette, unaware that she was been stalked by the creature of the night.

Just as Michele lit her cigarette, her shoulders were grasped tightly and muffled by a cold clawed hand. Choking on her blood as she was viciously mutilated by a hungry beast that feast on her blood; exhaled with satisfying moan then licked the excess dripping of warm wet and sweet blood from her lip that pumped in her throat. "Mmmm, barmaids. That one was a good clean one, but not the best as I do miss the aristocrats. Time has certainly changed the food as they hadn't tasted as they used. It is time to return to, my lost mate. I do miss him so, wonder where he could be?" she hummed to herself as she went for seconds then thirds.

Leaving a trail of corpses behind in three alleys but it wasn't til the following morning that, the other six bodies of dead young women were found. Back in the alley of the hooters bar, a jaguar had finally arrived after a hour as the driver, rushed out with a large bouquet of roses to show his affection to his girl, that he promised to come pick up after her shift. Gleefully smiled, before realising the blood stains on the shoe that was left in the light while her body laid in the shadows behind the dumpster. "Sorry for my lateness, love. I had to get some flowers for a beautiful—" he paused then knelt down, dropping the flowers and pulled her to his chest and cried, screaming. "Michele! Omg, Michele!"

Rocking back and forth, embracing tightly his murdered lover and cried incoherently. As he was too shaken to call for the police as someone from the bar, came out and rushed back inside then called for the authorities.

Meanwhile in a penthouse just around the corner of the skyscraper, misakia awoke from dreaming a ghoulish and darkening dream that had left her in worrying fear. Sweat dripped as it ran and covered her, nightwing rose his head and purred softly, assuring. Softly smiled to the black panther before getting up from the bed and went to the bathroom where she washed her face of the hot sweat that covered her face and dripped down over her chest. Breathed softly as she glared into the mirror and said, abruptly concerned. "If only I knew where to begin as I feel that I am only going by instinct. What am I supposed to do?"

A soft wind blew in from the window, an echo followed. "Your heart will lead the way and you will know." Raised her brow slightly, besided herself with confusion then realised she was spiritually guided as the connection had felt familiar to her somehow. But the question continued to puzzle her, who is it? What is her name and why guide through whispers of the wind?

Sighed softly and washed her face once again then reached for a towel to dry before leaving the room. Nightwing continued to sleep, purred heavily and happily whilst a mouse scurried around his large paw before disappearing in the hole nearby. Misakia gazed upon the large feline and chuckled. "Lazy kittie."

It wasn't long when the commotion of the multiple footsteps that sounded outside were heard. Curiously looked out to see what was up and grabbed her cloak then without hesitation, followed. Leaving her panther behind in the apartment. Leapt the rooftops, remaining in the shadows as she concealed her presence and watched from above where the murdered barmaid was discovered by her boyfriend. Listening to every single detail of the crime scene with extreme vigilance and observance but suspicious to what may have committed such horrendous act.

"What kind of monster could had tore the throat out of a petite young barmaiden?" officer spencer inquired, confusedly puzzled. "Have no idea but going to find out and bring the bastard to justice." Detective Hawkins replied, feeling sickened. Misakia wondered the very same inquiry as she softly grimaced to herself, pausing for a second then continued on her way. "What, indeed."

Meanwhile, angel had finished her fill within another dead-end alley; a few blocks away from the crime scene as she licked the excess drippling of the hot pumping blood from the corner of her lips, purring evilly and smirked. Returning to the alley where the police and news crew surrounded the area. Pleased with herself and hunt, quietly chuckled whilst evilly smugged.

"So many to feed off, so many to terrorize and so many to manipulate. Hmm, maybe I'll just play with my food for while as I have had my fill for the evening."

….  
***********************************************

To be continued in chapter four

Yes I know, my chapters are short but I do hope to make them longer as I have been busy in whether if I will be able to continue the fiction or not as I have others to complete. Bare with me please, and I do thank those whom read, comment or place my fictions in their fave folders.

**Read and review until next time...tootles... **** enjoy reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**~When in the middle of battle  
who'd to rely on?  
who'd to trust?  
as the darkness hovers  
and closes in~**_** (written by Tammy Ryan; 7.11.2014)**

**Chapter four-Broken bonds pt 2 **

The dirty sand bad, swung violently as it received powerful blows. Each punch, kick met the bag's material; a imprint had been embedded and covered with sweat. Heavy breathing and hoarsely panted, filled the air. The sand bag continued to swing, side to side as the dark forest green skinned terrapin stood for a moment then turned to take a waiting clean cloth from the chair nearby. Wiping the dripping sweat from his forehead, then guzzled down a large glass of cold spring water which he had retrieved from the table.

Turning the volume on his television, as the news had attracted his attention and wished to know exactly what was the story since the headlines were subtitled on the screen.

"We are live in the back alley of New York city, nearby the pub inn known as the Black horse tavern. A young barmaid was viciously attacked as the police do not wish to share, exact details of the deceased's injuries or possible inflicted wounds as two had to be excused from the scene, only moments ago. And just a three blocks away, three more bodies had been discovered with more cover-up by police as this horrific crime, has not only baffled the police to what could be responsible for these vicious killings but also those around the city are in fear to walk out from their homes or workplace. This is Cassandra lewis, reporting to you live from the Black horse tavern inn. Channel 2 nightly news; back to you George."

Tightly grasped the lintel of his sai, trembling with fear and frustration as he swore to vanquish the one that had darkened and scarred his past and forever marked his future. Gritting his teeth, solemly vowing that her death will come. "So angel, you have decided to return. Leaving a trail of bodies as you go along. In hope I'll come out of hiding and you can try to manipulate me once again. Damn you. Not this time."

A dark chuckle echoed through the darkness behind him, followed by footsteps approaching. "You gotta admit that she is nice piece of ass, if you ask me." Crimson commented with a smirk. "Want her? You can have her." Raphael hissed. "No thanks, you do know I have my woman." Crimson replied, chuckling sinisterly. "Heh." Raphael huffed. "What do you want then, crimson?" he continued with a question, curious as to what his evil counterpart sought for his visitation. "Nothing, just to see how're doing."

"That all? If so, you know where the door is." Raphael showed him out. Crimson chuckled as he disappeared. "Bastard." Raphael sniped.

Meanwhile, back at the black horse tavern. Misakia did her own investigating, as she sensed there were more than just common criminal at work but supernatural, more like work of a predator that is not; human. Observing and over hearing from whence she stood on the rooftops, whilst the authorities gathered and documented the evidence. "I want the body to be examined immediately." Detective John levi ordered and continued converse with his co-detective. "This city is getting stranger each night."

"I agree, whatever happened to the nights of normality?" detective Simon Anderson replied, curiously wondered. "I have no idea but something tells me that it is only going to get stranger."

The alleys finally emptied and misakia could investigate with her own and track down what could be responsible as she knows of the secrets to the unknown which the realm of humans have forgotten. As it is expected and way of the natural order that what is to be secret, ought to remain hidden.

Trailed her finger over the dried blood pool on the pavement and sniffed the scent. Gasped with disbelief and horrified trembles in her hands. "It couldn't be, A vampire?" continued to search for more evidence that the detectives may have missed which they had. Misakia had found a small piece cloth with a small lock of hair and a ring.

Opening the cloth and gazed on the hair and ring, hummed to herself. "Red? Red hair; and the ring of old crest. It appears to be atleast more then two hundred years old. Strange this vampire has a scent of abnormal mortal. Who is it? And why murdered these people? As it is obvious she can not pass the venom to procreate newborn vampires which is also strange. Hmmm."

Disappearing into the shadows before discovered by the humans as she is yet to know where ought to be, at present time. From afar, angel curiously watched misakia as she retreated from the scene. Licking the corner of lip, and purred. "Mmm, I wonder who is that interesting player ought to be. No matter, our paths are destined to cross I presume but first, I must find Raphael."

~Elsewhere, new manhattan~

Michelangelo lived in a abandoned apartment where he stayed as now, his brothers couldn't co-exist or dwell together in the lair. Managed to perform children's parties as a party host in his terrapin form. The parents assume his appearance were a costume and paid him good fortune for his services. Business had been quiet and slow. He had fallen asleep in front of his television, surrounded with pizza boxes and empty cans of soda. It was not long when he begun to dream about seeing his brothers and father again. Wishing it all to be back to normal.

~Dreamscape; in the lair~

"Master splinter." Mikey called. "Yes, my son." Splinter answered, with a smile of modest kindness. "Can I watch space invaders?"

"Only after you have completed your training with your brothers first and eaten your veggies." Splinter instructed. "Ok." He agreed, continued training. Mikey trained with Donatello, whilst Raphael with Leonardo. Learning the basics of ninjitsu, and once splinter said it was time to eat dinner. They all happily ran to the table and waited for their food.

"What is for dessert?" mikey happily smiled, hoping for banana cake. "Did you eat all your greens?" splinter asked. "We are green, master splinter." Raph replied, sarcastically

Splinter facepalmed himself, then chuckled soon as the others laughed.

~end of dreamscape~

Mikey awoke, his pillow was drenched from the tears he shed in his sleep. Looking to his clock and sprung up from his bed, realising that he was running late to meet up with his older brother.

To be continued in chapter five

R&amp;R tootles


	6. Chapter 5

_**~When bonds are formed  
and broken, even forged into what is least to realise  
our fate never understood to become  
as intended.  
What is to be done?  
What can be done to change the wheel of destiny? ~ (written by tammy Ryan; 9.11.2014)  
*warning* described sex scene**_

_**Chapter five-Awaiting heiress &amp; investigation continues**_

~Karai's private chambers~

The heiress of a powerful founded organisation, which ruled the streets of New York and the underworld of the city; had finally sat at her desk after her daily training with her captains. Turning the volume to her television as the headlines had caught her attention. Raised her brow, curious but sceptical to the foundings that were described as punctual wounds in the neck as reported on the news.

One of her captains approached the door, knocked gently. Karai invited him in and was given the folder of recent report to the shipping. Flipping through the pages and closed the folder, smiled pleased as her captain inquired curiously about the news broadcast. "Seems to be another day of chaos in new York, this evening mistress. Could it be the mob trying to take territory again?"

"No, captain. Something more freakish. Unnatural kind." karai answered, placing the folder down the desk the stood up as she walked to the window; holding her hands behind her back. "Investigate what it could be and bring them to me, captain."

"Whom are we investigating, mistress?" captain foot soldier asked. "An adversary." Karai replied, smiled. The foot soldier captain, bowed then left the room. Karai watched out to the lively city, smiled smugly and wondered to herself, will this advance her organisation as afterall and hopefully she will have one objective in her mists soon. Since now, one is serving her as one of her top assassins. Leonardo; secretly works for Karai, but the question forever hovers. For how long before he betrays her?

"How long before you will decide to betray me, Leonardo." The blue clad terrapin walked in the room, stepping out from the shadows and spoke lowly with hurt in his voice. "How would I ever betray you, karai?"

The foot heiress turned around slightly and faced Leonardo, smiled alittle then replied. "My deepest apologies, my love. I suppose I have inherit my fathers paranoia." Leonardo sighed, walked towards her and pulled his beloved beauty to his embrace as he cusped her cheek and smiled, deeply looked into her dark pools of earth brown eyes. For a mere second they shared a deepening gaze then their lips met, sharing a passionate kiss followed by a strong draping embrace around her waist as she was picked up then carried to the bed that awaited to be laid within.

Placing his beloved down on the fresh satin sheets and undressed her slowly, deepening the kiss as he ran his hands, caressing each finger along her smooth, silky legs as they were gently raised to wrap around his terrapin waist. A pleasurable and desiring moan filled his ears, as the exciting sound of her satisfaction escaped her lips. Blushing with joy, and happiness whilst he too enjoyed the pleasure of her flesh meeting his.

Their bodies begun to warm with intense heat and drip with sweat as their climax arose. Neither surrendered to the other, but had enjoyed and sought satisfaction to pleasure eachother and desired for more. Karais moans enticed Leonardo, their bodies shivered and trembled with each thrust, closing his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip hard then a grunting roar of passionate moan escaped his lips and filled her ears as she too, reached her climax.

Rolling off and laid beside his beloved, embracing karai within his strong muscled arm. Happily panted, whispered softly. "I love you karai, I will never betray you." Karai smiled, panted softly and snuggled in his neck. Kissed his collarbone tenderly and laced her hand with his as she replied, declaring her heart. "I love you more Leonardo."

Embracing tightly and close as they drifted to a deep slumber.

Meanwhile on the other side of New York, where a abandoned warehouse stood and was occupied by a predator on the run, seeking to return for her long lost desired mate. Searching in each corner of the city, through each sewer tunnel and each abandoned warehouse; found nothing. The red haired woman was getting frustrated as she searched high and low for one turtle in particular and found nothing. Marking each location where she searched on the map that hung on the wall, with a red 'X'. Lowly growled and bit her lower lip, and said with frustration. "Where are you Raphael? Do you resent me that much? Why? Where are you hiding?"

While she continued to search and stare at the map on the wall, configuring where Raphael could be hiding. Curiosity entered her mind as she wondered, whom was this enticing player that had trespassed on her turf of new York. Hummed to herself, flashback images of this woman waved through her mind. "I wonder whom this woman with that majestic cat could be. I ought to find out before approaching her as she may prove useful if not, an enemy."

Her hunger was not fully satisfied and she decided to go out once more before the dawn arose. Lurking within the shadows, searching for a suitable satisfaction. As since, women were her favourable meals to feed from. The first victim, this red haired she-bitch chose was a young brunette woman that exited from a bar. Smiling her evil grin, licking her lip as she liked what she saw and quietly approached the young woman. Silently stalking her prey while hiding in the shadows then her opportunity surfaced to her advantage. A second blood bag as she would call them; stood close by but leaned against the wall waiting for his opportunity to approach the young woman. The young woman walked down a dark alley as she was followed by the mysterious man then followed by the red haired vampress.

The young woman immediately sensed that she was not alone and fastened her pace. Just whence she arrived to the door, the man that followed behind had reached out for her shoulder and tried to pull her back and slammed her back towards the wall. Erotically purred with sickening desire as he glared in her eyes that glistened with fearing water. "Mmmm, what a lovely piece of ass you are." He purred. The young woman's eyes widen in fear and breathed heavily as she felt powerless as her blouse was torn open. Tried to fight back as she was slug hard that made her fall to her stomach then she was stood over. Turned to face him, over her shoulder and trembled with fear then a second later; someone that she thought to save her which was still preyed upon by another as he was slaughtered. Choking on his blood as his jugular was torn out and blood seeped, poured down his chest as it was gorged upon. Then released to fall unto the concrete pavement, over shadowed by the darkness that veiled over the alley.

"Please, don't hurt me." The woman pleaded, crawling backwards as she was stood over by the secondary predator. "I promise not to hurt you; _much." _The red haired vampire purred with a evil toothy grin. The young woman tried to run but wasn't fat enough as she was taken quickly. Drunk dried, then released to hit the pavement and stared up to her attacker as she laid, grasping for the last of her breathe then was given a choice. "Do you wish to die or become a _vampire_?"

"Kill me." The woman requested as she replied. Doing as request, snapping her victims neck with one clean sweep. Then stood over her, as she stated. "Should had accepted my offer, such a waste." Walking away, disappeared in the shadows of the alley and continued on her hunt before resting as the dawn soon arose.

"I do hope to find you, Raphael as I do miss you."

~three hours later~

The dawn rose, and uninspected tenant walked out to the alleyway outside her apartment and had tripped over the lifeless body, assuming to be a homeless occupant. Shaking the jane doe as she softly said. "Hey love, cant sleep here and it isn't safe. Hey? Are you alright?" carefully turned the body over and saw the blood pool underneath and then sprung up as she screamed in horror then bolted back inside without hesitation and called for the police. Leaving her black garbage bags behind and beside the body as she had ran inside.

A young man that shared the apartment with the woman that ran inside, blinked confusedly as he saw his roomie trembled in fear and hysterical; her fingers shook whilst she tried to dial the number. "Melissa? Why are you trembling? You only went to take the trash out, what happen?" Lucas inquired, worried. Melissa didn't reply until she got a ring tone on the other end once the receiver finally stated. "911, what is your emergency?"

Tears of fear streamed down her cheeks as she shouted of what she had discovered. "I want to report a murder. A dead woman outside my apartment building."

"Calm down miss, a police car and paramedic will arrive shortly."

Lucas stood by his roomie, his eyes widen in shock as he listened to what was reported through mere shouting and incoherent babbling cries. Without hesitation, he draped his arms around Melissa and tried to comfort her. Dropping the phone once ended the call and returned the embrace.

~to be continued in chapter six~


	7. Chapter 6

_**~ "Memories of good  
Memories of bad  
so many to honor  
cherish and remember  
which one keeps us going  
and which one will haunts us?" (written by tammy ryan, 22.11.2014) ~**_

**Chapter Six**

**Memories of good times**

Raphael had missed the good old days with Casey, april and his brothers. Before they went their separate ways but, the truth behind it all forever haunted him. The secret to the dark haunting cloud that will forever hover him; remains a mystery or is it? Even though his bond with his brothers have been broken but the important thing was that his bond with casey still grew strong.

Whenever they weren't patrolling the streets, breaking purple dragon or foot clan soldier heads. They'd be back at the mansion, drinking til they were drunk. Raph laid on the mattress, staring at the ceiling before turning his gaze to the photograph of his god-daughter; shadow. Rolled to his side, reaching out for the photograph and grasped it, running his thumb over the photo. Sighed alittle, vowing that he will keep his god-daughter safe if anything happens to her parents which he hopes that doesn't occur.

His phone rings loud, placing the photograph down on the bedside as he answered. Closed his eyes tight, annoyed and irritated. Lowly grunted, answering as calmly as possible.

"Raphael, you are expected to work tonight. Do you know that?" a woman voice said. "Yeah yeah, I'll be there." Raph grunted. "See you then, tough guy."

Raph lowly grunted annoyed then ended the call. Sitting up then tossed his phone to the side, not caring where it had landed on the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled softly. Pushing himself from the bed and stood up, decided to do what he does best. And pay a visit to someone he hasn't seen for awhile, since it has been some time he has visited her grave.

~New York cemetery~

Standing by the grave of Kaylee Jones. Remembering all the times they had shared, every memory filled with fun, joy, happiness and pure love. His cheeks became wet from a stream of warm, heartbreaking tears that dropped from underneath his jawline to the grass in-between his toes. Kneeling down, lightly touched the photograph onto the gravestone.

"Why? Did you have to die? Why did you leave me, Kay?" holding his head low, sobbing brokenly with his palm laying on the tombstone. "I miss you, kay."

A cloaked figured approached Raphael from behind and smirked as she stated. "So, this is where you disappear from time to time."

Quickly rose his head, opened his eyes as he gasped. Then averted his gaze, facing the woman that he had been trying to avoid. "What the hell are you doing here, Allison?"

"I've come to bring you into work. You are late and…" cusped his cheek, tenderly as she deeply gazed into his golden eyes and continued. "I missed you." Glared angrily, grasped her wrist and stood up. "I don't want nothing to do with you, Allison. Why wont you get that?"

"Heh, you forgotten that night we shared already? How can I forget as it was the best night I've ever had, especially with the best foot assasins." Allison smirked evilly. Raph pushed her away, then irritably ordered her to leave before running her through with his sai. Allison chuckled and continued to smirk then said before walking away. "You'll be back, as if she ever will."

"You'll be nothing like her, Allison. So beat it." He hissed, disappearing into the shadows. Allison chuckled as she too, vanished in the shadows. "You'll come back to me, raphie boy. You'll see."

Meanwhile the police, news reporters and ambulance arrived to the scene of another brutal crime, the paramedics wheeled the gurdy that carried the body, covered with a white sheet as blood seeped in a oval, surrounding the upper body area. "Geez, this is the fourth woman in the last four hours." One paramedic stated. "What the hell is going on? As I got a feeling this isn't going to be the only one before the night ends." The co-paramedic replied.

Forensics took photographs of the scene, documented the alleyway and tried to piece together of what could had happened and searched for any evidence if whether the woman is another jane doe or possibly unexpected or possibly a random victim that is starting to baffle the police department and send a frightening scare to the community. "Jesus, this is the fourth victim this night alone." Detective jack morris stated. "What is with the victims throats viciously slashed or torn out with their blood drained from them? Someone has oughta witnessed whom done this." Co-detective brock jameson continued with the conspiracy theory. "Not sure but going to find out and find the bastard that had done this. And put him in jail til he rots." Detective morris replied, throwing his cigarette to the trash can close by as he walked away and told the reporters 'no comment' as they swarmed him for answers. Detective jameson followed and replied saying only that when they have answers that they'll share with the public but have informed that no one is ought to walk alone during late hours of the evening until the murderer is caught, brought to justice and prosecuted for his crimes; getting into the car with his partner once he exited the mob of reporters then drove away as the reporters made their story on what they were given and sent a message of curfew also to travel in groups to remain safe from been becoming a victim in the near future.

~one hour later~

Both lucas and Melissa huddled inside their cozy apartment and tried to forget about what recently occurred. Melissa was still trembling from the ordeal and tightly snuggled into her roommate as she was embraced, comfortingly. Melissa had fallen asleep not long after and lucas turned the television off as he just remained where he intended to be as he embraced her and gently laid his cheek upon her head and soon fallen asleep as well. A shadow peeped into the window, watching the roommates sleep then vanished.

Lowly grunted as he pulled himself over the rooftop and placed his sai's in his belt. Then sat down, taking the photograph out and smiled, running his thumb over it. Averting his eyes to the stars and sighed, softly said just above a whisper. "I miss you Kaylee. I wish you were here."

~to be continued in chapter seven~

R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 7

_**~A warrior's path is always one  
filled with continuous seeking for guidance  
and desire for learning new lessons  
with endless challenges of becoming  
the leader, protector and remodel  
that is expect of thee~ **_written by tammy ryan 11.1.2015

_**Chapter seven**_

_**The successor's promise**_

~Dojo~

Leonardo awoken early and begun training, mikey had left for work soon as he awoke while Donatello had fallen asleep in the laboratory. Five hours of vigorous hard training was beginning to take its toll unto Leonardo, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he breathed softly and lightly. Setting his katanas aside then sat in comfortable position and practiced his meditation.

~laboratory~

Donatello grunt and snorted as he realised that he had fallen from his chair, rubbing his eyes and yawned. His cell vibrated in his belt, tiredly looked at the screen for the caller ID and lowly growled with annoyance as he answered. Few minutes later, hanging up after conversing with a co-worker about the upcoming class for the following week that will commence.

Gathering the paper work for the class, not realising that had knocked over the photograph of his ex-partner and daughter. The glass has cracked as it met the floor, picking the photoframe up and disgarding the broken glass pieces. He sat for a few minutes, trailing his finger over the photo of his daughter, Skins. His heart had deeply broke when he and Rain departed ways as she had become very indifferent toward him and Donatello remembered the good times, they once shared. Placing the photograph down and stood up then went to his secret laboratory below, where he had secretly condoning experiments upon other blood samples and creating clones.

~back in the dojo~

The blue clad terrapin, continued meditating until he finally settled in a mental trance shortly afterwards. While in the meditative state, a soft wind gently blew around as he opened his eyes and gazed before himself from where he sat on the mat. Looking out to the field, filled with falling cherry blossoms that rode the winds. Slowly stood up, then walked out the open field where a old oak tree stood behind a tombstone laid in the soft green grass.

'Here lays a honourable man,  
talented student, beloved by all  
hamato yoshi'

Looking back to the dojo, where he had walked from only to find the house below. Looking back to the tombstone once again and knelt down as he felt a clawed hand grasped his shoulder. Reaching up and grasped gently. "We are protected one way or another, my son."

"I know, father." Leo replied. "You cant stay, my son." Splinter told him. "I am lost, father." Leo answered once more, with fear in his voice. "Fear is inevitable, my son. But will you allow fear to control you?" splinter faded away as he resumed. "Family is blood. Family is honor. Stay strong, for your brothers and I'll always be with you."

Turned slightly around, over his shoulder and found only a single lotus flower, laying where his father had stood. Picking the flower up then stood up, placing the flower on the tombstone and walked away. Returning to his waiting body.

~back in the laboratory~

The purple clad terrapin emerged from his secret laboratory below. Carrying the black of his updated, recordings of his experiments. Another clone had failed, hadn't developed in physical form accordingly and had died from fluid intake. Closed his eyes, tightly grasped his book and sighed as he closed the door behind him then locked it. Allowed the cloaking banner to fall and cover the secret entrance to the laboratory below to remain hidden once more.

Sitting at the computer once again and resumed the calculations and failures with collaborates to determine exactly what is not, working with the experiments and as why the clones continue to fail in development. This was the fourth clone, in a week after monitoring for a short time of four months only to fail.

The first clone, died a week from given its first breathe of air. There was no known causes as why but the second died from heart failure after week of its birth. The third, just didn't make to its seventh month of development and it happened to be the lungs were deformed. And lastly, the fourth clone had drown within its own incubator and had taken in the fluids, drowning was the main cause.

Typing on the keyboards, breathing heavily with frustration as a slight headache had surfaced before realised that the time was almost after midnight. And class will start at 9am. Maybe he should call in sick and continue on his own experiments then return the following morning when had proper sleep and completed his work. But had realised that if he take the day off, then it may raise suspicions as why he isn't at class. Heh, gossip always seems to get the way of creeping under most skin. Leaning back, tapping his beak as he reviewed his work and smiled alittle when he was finally satisfied then saved what he had typed in the computer log then shut it down.

Stretched alittle as his muscles were becoming wary of pins and needles from sitting in one place for too long. Exhaled softly then inhaled as he stood up, closed the book then locked it away in the drawer in his desk. Sluggishly walked to his bed, set the alarm for the following hours of that very morning as he decided to go to class instead of taking the day off. Just avoid suspicion and gossip since his secretary likes to gossip about his sudden unexpected days off as he always up and ready for work regardless.

Rolled to his side, sighed and drifted to sleep as he weren't feeling hungry to eat anything. His depression had grew to eat within him, since Rain had divorced him and taken young skins with her. This also greatly stressed him, continuously worried for his daughter and wonder how is she doing while with her mother. As she was happy and well fed. But now, who knows the environment that she is in and what healthy habits she is given and taught.

Looking up to his calender above him, and noticed that the day, he'd have skins for the weekend is circled and highlighted. Which is only that very weekend coming. A small weak happy smile, curled onto his lips with a tear that welled up and ran down over his beak as he finally fell asleep, knowing that the weekend will bring him some joy after a long absence of dreading sadness.

~somewhere up on the surface~

A dark brunette lurked in the shadows, heavily breathe as she watched and stalked her prey. Waiting for the right moment to pounce, the striking youthful handsome man jiggled with his keys to his Mercedes unaware that he was been stalked. Just as he inserted the key in the door, he was grasped fast then pushed into the brick wall so hard that his spine had felt it was snapped in two.

A deep cough escape his lips then suddenly begun to gurgle on his blood as his neck was feasted upon. Drunk and bled dry, then dropped to the concrete floor and left limpless. The vampress went to seek a female of better tasting and sport as her hunger was not satisfied. It wasn't until she had crossed paths with the one known as Allison from the secret organisation; the foot assassins.

After over hearing her discussion of the popular assassin among the ranks that was hoped to return. Jealousy rose within her as she waited until this female was alone, where she could pounce and slaughter the rival, due to they reside within a pub. "Wonder when raphael will return to the foot soon." Carly wondered. "heh, he is great stubborn oaf that mistress karai should put down like a rabid dog." Tara hissed, with hatred for the terrapin. Allison glared at tara and smiled as she said. "A rabid dog, eh? Have you forgotten how skilled raphael is to the foot?" Tara glanced Allison with suspicion as why would Allison think so highly of a terrapin that once was the foot's arch nemesis. "What are you getting at Allison? What is your point to be exact?" she lowly grunted as she replied, folding her arms waiting for a proper answer then suddenly, had a thought. So she went to ask. "Are you infatuated with the terrapin, Allison?"

"So what if I am." Allison answered with a smirk. Hiding in the shadows, overhearing the discussion as this had angered a red haired vampress. "Well, well. Hmm…have one question to ask you Allison." Tara replied, with curiosity as she continued. "So tell us, was it good?"

Carly spat her beer as she drank a gulping sip then glanced inbetween Allison and tara then asked instantly before Allison could reply. "You can't be serious? You have been getting laid by that terrapin?" Allison blushed, smirked as she leaned back on her chair and folded her hands behind her head and replied finally. "So what if I am and yeah, it was good. Really good in fact it was the best ride I ever had in months."

Carly glared wide eyed and blushed darkly as she was stunned. Tara tapped her nails on the table and chuckled lowly. "Would you mind if I can join in the next time you see him next?" Allison chuckled and replied, gluttonous. "Sorry tara but this one is mine. He is too good to share."

Tara smirked and chuckled again. "Oh darn, oh whatever will I do? Hmm, maybe I'll have to use my womanly wilds on him next time." Allison chuckled, then gulped the last of her beer and said. "Good luck tara. As he is one of those has certain tastes. If you know what I mean."

"I see, maybe I'll figure it out and impress him with a gift to invite him in my bed for the night." Tara teased. Allison smirked and winked. "Like I said, good luck tara. But be sure to let me know how you like it though."

"Oh shut it, bitch." Tara chuckled darkly. Carly smiled and shook her head then finished her martini. "I'm heading off for the night. See ya girls morrow night." Carly farewelled then left the table. "Night carly, see you tomorrow." Allison waved as she continued. "I better be off as well. I am expecting company when I return home."

"Would that be _raphael_? May I join?" tara teased. "None of your business, for one and two; forget it tara. Get your own ride." Allison joked, winked. Tara chuckled and replied. "It is all good, I was only teasing. You can have him regardless."

Both women said their farewell and went their separate ways, angel followed close behind. First, tara will meet her demise while Allison will be allowed to live for another hour until she had gorged on the blood of her comrade. Angel clasped her hand over tara's mouth to muffle her cry from calling help, dragged into the shadows of the next alley way and tore her throat open and feasted upon then left to bleed out. Wiping her lips, walking away and stalked Allison.

Allison was unaware of been preyed upon by a vampire that had mated herself to the terrapin she was courting. Followed the woman to her apartment and quickly climbed in the window outside of the fire escape of another victims as she manipulated to invited her inside and used to control, to guide to her objective's apartment which she did.

Once came to the side of Allison outside of her apartment. Angel reached out and grasped her throat then snarled. "So, you are the retched scent I smell." Allison grunted and gritted her teeth as she hissed, clawed her wrist and hand that clasped her throat. "Who're you? What're you?"

Angel smiled her evil vampiric tooth grin, chuckled evilly. "I am the mate of whom you are trying to court, bitch. Now you will die for rivalling me." Before Allison could hiss in defence, she gurgled and choked unto her own blood as her throat was embedded by a pair of dangerously sharpened fangs. Feeling her blood leaving her very body along with her life force been taken by what only nightmares are written in horror movies. With a gasping last breath, she asked. "What…are you?"

Angel smirked evilly, licking the blood from her lips and answered, whispery in her dying victims ear once she had knelt down to speak her reply. "I am…_vampire._" Allison's eyes widen in horror, her breathe finally left her lips and finally, with the last sighting she saw as her life had disappeared and silenced. Was the fiend that had stolen her blood, her life force.

Angel left her victim and rival onto the floor, whilst the other was left unharmed. The search for her terrapin continues as she knows how to find him now.

*****  
to be continued in chapter 8

R&amp;R tootles


End file.
